Mania
by BrokenDemonessAngel
Summary: First Hellsing fic! Micole has lived a fair life in a mental home... Until she gets kidnapped. Guess what? No one keeps down a girl with hypomania! Not even a bunch of scary vampires. While she's trying to get her and others free, Hellsing is looking for the patients of the attacked Mental home and the band of vampires who did it. Might be AxOC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Hellsing FanFic! Sorry if there's any OOCness, I will try to keep them in character. The pairing might be AxOC, I dunno... Now, before you go: MarySue? I want to give you some insight on my OC._

**_Micole Nachelle Niculescu "Mania" _**_A red haired, green eyed twenty year old, born on midnight thirtieth of October, making her a "Halloween Child" her mother labelled her a devil's child, and around fifteen, Micole began showing signs of hypomania (hence her nickname Mania), her mother fearing that she truly was the "Devil's Child", she sent her away to a Mental Home, where she finished growing up in. She stills resides there today, since she has problems in crowds or with people generally. She also enjoys creating bombs, history, butterfiles but hates bunnies._

_Now, as they say.. Don't judge a book by it's cover!_

* * *

When I was first dropped off at my new home, I was eager to learn about my so called "disorder", which I don't think of a disabilty. My creativity and energy from having Hypomania makes me who I am. Micole Nachelle. Yes, a wierd name, but when my mother believed I was some evil creature, she tried to give me a name to warn people. Of what? Of who I am? Of my hyperness? Of _what_?! I can never ask her, she doesn't even want to see me. She forbids anyone in her house to see me. Only my younger sister, Adelina, comes by.

So, today was no different. Facing no problems with my bipolar disorder, I was free to do as I pleased with the expection of seeing my therapist and taking my medication. I decided the library, having been told the books I have been _begging_ my doctor, Dr. Geralds, to order. Books about butterflies and bombs. Yes, a strange obession I have. One day, when I am able to fully interact in crowds, I will help with the making of bombs and maybe have a hobby of taking photos of butterflies in their natural habitat. It's a goal I repeat to myself everyday, it's a goal that makes me work with interacting and socializing. If it takes ten years, than I will continue. Never give up.

Entering the library, I take quick notice of a good friend, Lola. Her eyes meet mine, a clash of brown against green. I grin, skipping over to her. She smies, tucking her blonde hair behind one ear.

"H-hi, M-M-Mania." She stutters, her fingers lift one page delicatly. Like me, she shares a passion of history and classics, indulging herself in _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker.

"Heeeeeey, Loolaaaa." I sing, hugging her tightly, my eyes widening. "Why you reading? Huh? Bored?"

"So-sort o-of." She stubles over her words, knitting her brows in frustration. I smile again, this time pulling away and waving my hands infront of my face.

"Me too! Oh my gawd! Oo, oo! Guess what?"

Lola laughs, shutting her book. "W-What?"

"I like unicorns." I burst into giggles, jumping up and down on the balls of my feet, "oooo."

"S-shu-shut u-up." Lola snaps, but there is a smile on her lovely face and I can't help but snort, throwing myself into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Reading ended when there was a loud crash coming from the halls, Lola jerks up from the table, having fallen asleep she rubs her face, looking around. Spotting me, she scowls. "W-what d-did yo-you do?"

"That was _not_ me!" I wail, tossing the _Butterflies of North America (Kaufman Focus Guides) _on the chair I sat on. I brush my red hair back, blinking. "Just 'cause I set off a gas bomb last week does not mean I did it this time!" That was only because they banned me from using any objects that could cause any explosions.

There's another crash, this time screams follow and the smoke alarms blare. Lola cries in shock as I run towards the library door, I throw a dirt glare her way, she then covers her mouth, eyes watering. The alarms grow louder when I push open the library door, eyes narrowed I look around. The smoke hid any halls, but to be safe, I cover my mouth, my head screams at me _No! Don't!_ But I ignore it, waving one hand I motion Lola to follow.

_Safety for Lola!_ I think, blocking the thoughts that tell my not to do it. Lola grabs the back of my grey tee, the normal attire for the mental home. All grey and black.

"Wh-what..?" She whimpers, I cough.

"Smokers..." I grumble, she nods as if she understands. "Okay.. We need to fine a window. Fresh air!" I cough again, eyes watering. My mind races like my heart and blood, I grin. People are running, crashing into us, screaming. _What happened..._? Spotting a window, I grab Lola's arm, ignoring her cry of shock as I hurry us to it.

When I reach it, it won't budge, infact, it takes me a minute to remember that all the windows are screwed shut. I swear.

"M-Ma-Mania!" Lola yelps, I turn but before I could comprehend, my mind blacks out from to much smoke.

* * *

**Hellsing**

"Damn those vampiric freaks!" Intergra slams her fist onto the table, biting her cigar in half. Beside her loyal slave, Alucard and a blonde large breasted woman, Seras.

"It seems that attack was just a distraction." Alucard muses, a grin on his face. Intergra growls.

"So, they attacked a _Mental Home_!?" Intergra ignored the possiblity of crazy, insane people roaming the streets of London. It was already bad enough that there were _vampires_, but to add _mentally insane_ humans? "What purpose do they find in attacking a Mental Home?!" She barks, grinding her teeth together when she gets a low chuckle.

Three hours ago, there were murders around Brentford, London. And yet, what those damned beings wanted was a place full of crazies. Not only did they kill all the doctors, but they even kidnapped few of the patients. Files of each patients scattered her desk, and she had them all memorized.

_Kenith Derrins_

_Jemma Tomason_

_Henry Forks_

_Lola Gennings_

_Andrew Barks_

_Micole Niculescu_

She sat back down, scowling. Now, they had to deal with finding the vampires, the patients and then.. A new home.

* * *

**Somewhere**

When I wake back up, I'm trapped between two bodies. I growl, struggling when I find rope on my arms.

"Shh!" Comes a low, deep voice. I turn my head, smiling widely as a pair of blue orbs meet my gaze. "Be quiet!"

"Why?!" I raise my voice to show him no one bossed me. He winced.

"Because! They might kill us!" He looks down, trembling.

"Who?" I ask, softly this time. He meets my gaze again.

"_Vampires_." I stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Before bursting into an uncontrobablly fit of laughter.

* * *

_**BD **__I tried, I really did! I hope you guys think it's okay.. TwT Atleast I gave it a go!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, I am going to continue this... Partially because I can't stop thinking about the plot. XD Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter..._

_**FalconStorm **__I should've explained it.. O.o Sorry! I would say she had the basics in the files. NAme, birth loaction and date, family, and maybe what they are diagnoised with but not in complete detail. And yes, I believe asylums are kind off old (and scary) so, a mental home, or behavorial institute would be fine. Sorry about the tense jumping, I don't mean to do it..._

_By the way, I noticed I spelled Integra "Interga" sorry.. The "R" and "E" are just so close.. O-O_

* * *

I never laughed that hard in my life. Infact, the person went as far as to tackle me. How? I may never know, the bounds are tight on my wrists, and I bet it's just as tight on the guys. I ducked, hitting the metal ground, biting my tongue in the process. He landed on my, and I _swear _if he didn't get off me in the next five seconds I will bite him. Seriously, I once bit my therapist because she tried to make me go out somewhere, _fully aware_ that I have social interaction problems.

I hear a female mutter: _"Idiots"_, so I turn my head and grin at the brunette woman before me. Her eyes are two different colors, one a dull brown and the other a bright blue. I am in awe, since I have never met Heterichromia Iridium. I've seen many pictures, but never one in real life. She notices me staring and scowls.

"What?" She snaps, turning her head so I can't see her eyes. I snicker,

"I like your eyes. Very pretty." She looks back, wearily.

"Liar, I'm a freak. Like you and everyone else." That makes me frown. Is that what we all were? Freaks?

"Well then." I don't say anything else, what would I even say? The girl goes back to her corner, looking at the metal door that keeps us imprisoned in the back of a truck (I guess). I look around. The guy managed to roll off, and is struggling to get up without hands. Another man is humming and rocking back and forth, occasionally twitcing and saying loudly: "Monsters!". Another male is just giving me a dark look, but maybe that was becasue he's in the dark corner. I stick my tongue out at him and he looks down. Then, I spot Lola. She's asleep, laying up right on the wall. Relieved, I roll close to the wall, and stare up at the ceiling.

_Ugh, I'm stuck on the floor... no hands equals impossible to sit up_. My proof? The guy who is still trying to sit up. _He shouldn't have tackled me_.

* * *

When the truck, car, whatever it was, suddenly stops. We all lurch forward. Me, not really, I was still on the ground. Lola is forced up and when she sees me, she gives me a tired smile. The car ride was silent, except for the one dude who talks to himself.

The doors open, and I see this person with a mop of blonde hair. He grimaces and turns his head.

"Yo! Dis 'em people 'ight here?" Another person,a woman, comes and nods.

"Yes."

The blonde dude, who is rather mean may I add, starts grabbing us one by one and literally _tosses_ us out the truck. I hiss and bare my teeth.

"Hey! Hey! _Hey!_" I shout, he looks at me, "what's your problem? Huh!? Why you hating on me, man?" He snorts.

"Shut up."

"Oh _heeeellll_ no." I get up on my knees, glaring at him with all the anger I could muster up at the moment, "you did _not_ tell me to shut up!" He growls when I say this, but honestly? I don't _care_. You don't kidnap me and expect me to be all nice and submissive. No, that's not right.

The woman stares at me in dissaproval. "What is your name?" She asks rather coldly. I think about it.

"Mary Tudor." I smile, "like _Bloody Mary_." She purses her lips, but does not question me further. Lola and the other's give me a strange look. I smile at them in response, before leaning towards them and saying, "_Don't give them the statsifaction of knowing who you are_." They look at eachother before nodding slowly.

They take us to some empty hotel, and before we eneter the woman turns to us and says; "You are all going to die." Cue gasp of horrors. "An- -"

"Can I die monday?" I ask, blinking. The woman blinks.

"Pardon?"

"Monday. You know, that's always the _worst_ day of the week." I reply, cocking my head to one side, my red hair follows my movements. "So..?"

"You may _today_, snice you are the most _annoying_ one of the group." The dude says, looking at his nails. I blanch.

"Maaannn, I was wanting to kick where the sun don't shine _sooo_ bad..." The guy bares his teeth, and may I say, I saw fangs! Oooh, I am so jealous. Lola stifles her laugh while the others gawk in horror and mixed amusement.

* * *

**BD** _Something short and sweet. Sorta. Okay, let me explain to you" Micole is somewhat based of my friend. My friend doesn't care _who_ you are, teacher, friend, _whoever_, she will speak to you the same way she does to anyone. And disrespect. Believe me, I am in awe of how she acts! So, don't go and caall Micole a Mary-Sue, the way she acts are based off people I interact with. Manily the friend who talks like Mania.. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have.. Nothing! Just enjoy, and thank you all for who reviewed._

* * *

"Sir, must you throw me _everywhere_? Am I a _ball_?" I asked crudely, glaring as the man who yet again threw me somewhere locked my... Uhm..? Cage? I blinked in confusion, lifting my hands up to the bar and wrapping my fingers around the cool metal. The man gleamed at me.

" 'ow do you like dis?"

"Like what?" I asked back, smiling. "The cage? I _adore_ it. Thank you for all you hard troubles." He huffed, turning away and sulking off. "Bring me some mangoes when you come back!" I called, waving one hand.

* * *

**Hellsing**

"I was in my office, Sir Integra." The man bowed his head, heaving a heavy sigh. "I honestly thought it was one of my patients." Integra raised one brow,

"What patient would set a bomb off in their home?" She asked, the doctor chuckled.

"Oh, her name is Micole. Poor young lady," he looked back up to stare at the blue eyes of Sir Integra, "she.. Has a slight social issue… And, she can, if she has the technology, create an explosive for _fun_. But of course, she does not mean _harm_. In fact, she merely wants to see if she actually makes one. She is quite fine at that."

Integra crossed her arms, keeping eye contact with the doctor. Who then, bothered by the coldness in those eyes, looked away. "What of the others? Lola, Jemma, Kenith, Henry, and Andrew?"

"Lola has a stutter," the doctor mused, "she also has nostophobia. A fear of going home. She has never left, and we are studying why she is like that. Lola is close friends with Micole, and may be the only reason why the other does not go wild. Jemma has Heterichromia Iridium, nothing bad. Merely one eye color differs the other, along with poor self-esteem. She has attempted suicide many times."

Integra nodded, "and the others?" The doctor smiled.

"Now, why do you care for them? Most people tend to turn away in disgust." Integra smirked.

"No reason. It's just that these patients were the only ones who survived and they may start to run rampage." The doctor frowned.

"Have you sent someone after them?!" He asked, his voice cracking as he thought of the horrors of people being cruel to his patients. Integra nodded.

"Yes." But she did not elaborate…

* * *

I was bored. Very bored. I ended up drawing in the dirt.

"Oooh, a purty flower." I cooed to myself, staring at the dirt flower. Grinning, I leaned back on the wall and rubbed my belly. "I want my mangoes…." With a groan, I slumped down and stared at the ceiling.

After a while, the ceiling started to move. I rubbed my eyes, "whoa. That was _weird_." And man did I hate this. I hate being locked up like a bird. It was like the time my mom locked me in my room all because I screamed when my Aunt presented me with a pure white bunny.

Ugh, bunnies. With their beady red eyes… So creepy.

And _man_, I am _tired_. Maybe getting kidnapped was finally catching up with me. With a heavy exhale, I closed my eyes… _Might as well sleep. I better not dream of evil bunnies…_

* * *

**BD** _Grr. Sorry if it's short! Next chapter will have Alucard… I will try to keep him original. :D Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ :D Sorry for the long wait! Last time I went to update, my friends were watching me and I only update during school~ I'll try to start updating when I am at home._

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that it's in wrong."

"Shut up."

"Shut what up?" I asked back rather coldly, "you can't just expect me to _shut up_ nothing. Unless you mean my _mouth_, then you can politely ask me to be quiet, sir." The blonde man was glaring at me, his hands shaking as he locked my cell. With his silence, I asked; "Where's my friends? Oh, well.. I mean, the girl with the stutter."

No response. He just turned and left. I ran to the cell, banging my fist on the bars, "THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS, SIR! I HOPE YOU ROT IN.. IN.. A STINKY PLACE!" Not soon after I said this, I heard a soft laugh. I stuck my head out the bars. "Who..?"

"Right here." The guy who was staring at me earlier waved meekly. I blinked.

"Wassup?"

"Besides being in a cage? Nothing. You?"

"Same ol', same ol'." I giggled, smiling. The man glanced away, then back at me.

"My name is Kenith." He says, "are you Bloody Mary or..?"

"Micole." I answered cheerfully; he smiled back. "But everyone calls me Mania, 'cause I have a hypomania." He looked confused, so I sighed heavily. "Hypomania means _below mania. _I have a constant elevated mood. Making me talkative, assertive and very energetic." Kenith laughed softly.

"I could tell. You haven't stopped talking since we've got here."

"I did so!" I shot with a frown. Kenith raised his eyebrows.

"Not even during your nap." I gawked.

"I TALK IN MY SLEEP?!" All he did was laugh. Laugh until his face turned red. I stuck my tongue out and pulled my head back.. Wait.. I was able to push my head through the bars, and back again.. A grin made it's way across my face. Oh, I just had a awesome plan.

* * *

**Hellsing**

Alucard was grinning. Then again, Seras thought, when wasn't he grinning? She sighed and looked around the burnt room that looked much like a therapist office. The scent of old faded blood filled the room and the halls as they made their way towards the front doors.

"No traces what so ever, sir." Sera noted once she exited another room. However, Alucard paid her no mind as he was staring at a closed library door. "Sir?"

"Let's continue searching outside, Police Girl." Seras rolled her eyes but nonetheless, followed her master.

* * *

"It's.. Dark." I murmured to myself as the lights went out and no sound was made. For awhile, I did nothing except sit there; waiting for something...

Finally, after ten minutes, I stood and moved towards the bars, and very gently... I pushed my head out first, inhaling deeply as I moved my arm out first, then my left leg. After getting halfway through, I smiled sofly, cheering in my head. Then, I moved out my other half, my leg first then arm. Once out, I pumped my fist and smiled in victory. Looking around I made a note of all the cwindows taht laid high above the walls.

Now, to get the others.

* * *

**_BD_**_ Personally.. I think this sucked! :( Anyways, leave me a review or something. they make me smile~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_BD: So sorry! I lost my password and... Wah! I'm super sorry! Not only that, but I have Original Stories to finish up so... XD ALOT to do! Please enjoy._

* * *

"Lola~" I sang merrily as I dragged my fingers on the cold bars that held my friend in her cage. Lola moved in her sleep, but did not reply. I sighed and slipped into her cell, before walking over to her and poking her face. "Lola. Lola. LolaLolaLolaLola." I chanted, poking her face with each time I said her name. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Mania?!" She lurched foreward and hit my head, I whined softly at contact. "Wha-? Ho-how?"

"I don't know." I reply with a blank face. "What you are talking about. Explain."

"..."

"..."

"You're..N-no-not in..."

"I'm a ninja."

"..."

"...So...?" I stood and grabbed her, "come on! We need to get the others and dip!"

Lola stumbled after me as I slipped through the cell bars. She hesistated and followed after me. I watched her struggle with her bottom half before I commented. "You have a big butt..."

"Ser-seriously, Micole?!" She hissed.

"Okay!" I grabbed her arms and tugged. We fell back, her ontop of me. I shoved her off, and jumped up. "Come!" I took hold of her arma and ran.

* * *

**Hellsing**

Alucard lifted the small fabric from the ground, catching the smell of fire and explosives. It was different from most human scents, Alucard found himself grinning. The only smell that wasn't close to any human, nothing but explosive powder and another smell he couldn't quite tell from just the small piece of black cloth. He turned to Sera's, "I found something that can help us trace the freaks." Seras nodded.

"Yes, Master." She watched him exit the room, calling out:

"Let's go Police Girl."

"Again with the Police... Never mind." She grumbled.

* * *

"I swear people are dumb." I sigh as we walked outside, no guards or anything. Wow. "They watch to many movies."

"I never...Thought you could..." Andrew, I think that's what the talking to himself dude was named, "go through..Bars."

"Honestly?" I look at him, bored. "You never thought that _maybe_ you could..I dunno... Stick your head through the bars?"

No response from anyone, but I didn't care. That's their faults for being stupid.

And that's coming from a girl who's maturity is that of a five year old.

Just as we were about to cross the extremely big yard, I bumped into someone. Not just _someone_, this someone wore a hell lot of red. The first thing that came to mind was this: _This man BUMPED me!_

"WHAT THE HELL?" I snapped, getting up and dusting myself off, "first I get kidnapped and now _this_!" I looked up at the person, not caring if his eyes were covered by some funky red glasses..Goggles... Things... "What? You wanna kidnap me too? Well! I say _hell nah_! I will bite you." I warned, stepping back. "I will. Don't try me."

A chuckle filled the air and everyone behind me stepped back and cowered. I looked back and turned to glare.

"NOW! SERIOUSLY!?" I waved my arms and stepped around the man, huffing. "Come one people. This man is probably a a stalker..." I stopped talking when some busty blonde came into view. I facepalmed. "Oh _just freaking great_! Now, theres a big boobie chic. Listen," I rasied my hands and eyed her outfit.

A short mini, boots and.. Wait..That was her _uniform_? Oh. I feel bad for this big boobie chic now.

"...What are you, a.. Police Girl?" I asked dryly. Her blue eyes narrowed at the name, but she didn't answer. I looked back. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

They hurried after me, crowding close when I stomped off. Before I could, the police chic said,

"Uhm.. We actually came to save you.." I snorted.

"Too late. We saved ourselves. Now, please let us- GAH! HOLY MOTHER!" I squeaked when the man was infront of me from when I glanced at the blue eyed blonde.

The man smirked, his teeth white and sharp... Whoa... Sharp. I stared up at them.

"... Dude... I want to poke your teeth now.."

* * *

_BD ... Yeah... TAT Sorry! That is all!_


	6. Chapter 6

_BD Again with the late update... *bows* SORRY! I was rping and..Got..Sidetrackled... TAT For all the reviews, THANK YOU! As long as you find humor in Mania, I'm happy. :D Tho, I was wondering for AxOC? How do you all think they would be as a couple... If not, as friends? :P_

* * *

The next ten minutes of my proceeded as this: The red clothed guy wouldn't let me touch his teeth, I got annoyed and tried to anyways. So, he ended up throwing my over his shoulder as he lead the Big Boobie Chic and my friends away from the building, me screaming dirty words (like..Dirt..And..Toilet Water Drinker...) and clawing at his back.

But MAN, this dude did NOT LET ME GO.

I scoffed and squirmed. "Dude."

He ignored me.

"Dude..."

Again.

"Duuuuuude.'

Yet again.

"DUDE!"

I swear, he must have him some selective hearing. It was annoying! So, I moved around, and bit the back of his neck.

That caused gasps and the Red Dude to stop walking as I tried to draw blood. A chuckle filled the air, as he pulled me back from his neck, a piece of flesh coming along. I spit it out as he dropped me to the ground.

"Such a violent girl." He grinned. I wiped my mouth, gagging.

"Bleh." I stuck my tongue out as he stared down at me..I think he was anyways. "You were ignoring me, dude."

"Alucard." He corrected. I narrowed my eyes.

"Al...Oo...Card..."

He started walking again. My brow twitched.

"YOU TASTE BAD!" I shouted at him. All he did was laugh at me.

I want to stab him now.

* * *

"DIE!" I snapped at Alucard when we finally reached a car, he had stopped walking and I ended up crashing into him and falling hard on my butt. "DIE!DIE! DIIIIEEE!" I chanted this over and over until someone walked up to me and injected my arm with something. I stopped, and stared at my arm, already feeling slightly dazed. "Oooh... I feel..."I fell back and giggled "A DOUBLE MOON!" I rolled around, giggling like a maniac.

Everyone gave me a weird look, but I was to high on this drug to even notice. Suddenly, I heard my doctors voice: "Don't worry. It'll wear off soon..."

"How soon?" Came another.

"Three hours soon.."


	7. Chapter 7

_BD: Ohhh my gooosh.. I was going to update yesterday, but we ended up going to a water park and my sister took my laptop... *rambles* _

* * *

Three hours to me..was like...Heaven.

Have you ever been injected with a drug that makes you happy? I spoke...to a _unicorn_.

Yes...a UNICORN AND IT WAS SO CUTE.

Hahaaa..I'm still feeling the after affects...after...after...

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as that red dressed man...Alucard..? Walked off. Something about finding the vampires..I'm bored. I wanted to help!  
Maybe it was drug...

Alucard turned and looked. ".." Silence. All he ever is...silence...

"Can I help?"

"No." He walked off again so I just followed him and ignored the fact he was now looking at me again. "I said-"

"I said I saw a unicorn and no one listened." I said, cutting him off. "And...a...fairy!"

"That was a ray of light the doctor shined in you- -" Alucard started, but I held a hand up.

"Sir...I come from Romania... I believe in Dracula." Again. He just stared at me before laughing. I ignored him and stuck my tongue out, wishing he would..I dunno...fall and break his neck.

* * *

_BD: TTATT Not enough..but..I'm sorry! SO SORRY! ALSO, I would love to RP with her in a Hellsing thing...does anyone know one that is alive or should I just make one..? Anyone who loves her can interact with her..and also remind me to update... *shot*_


	8. Chapter 8

_BD My excuse? I wrote the chapter...and I clicked out the damned internet. -_-_

* * *

"To be or not to be..." I sang as I danced circles around the red dude, named Alu-o-card, and..and I didn't trip so far and I was very happy for that and..and other stuff!

Anyways, while doing this little dance while quoting Hamlet and shaking my boo-tay, I noticed that Alucard was kinda just staring at me like he was trying to figure me out and I don't take well to stares like that so I bent down and threw dirt in his face and he stepped back so he missed the dirt by a couple inches and I was very upset so I threw more dirt.

Which he dodged.

Again and again and again and I wanted to stab him so bad so I grabbed a rock and chucked it at him but he caught it and dropped it to the ground.

"Stop!"

"What?" He smirked at me and his sharp teeth showed again, so I wondered why the hell mine couldn't be like that.

"Stupid ninja." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and glared at him with large green eyes. Alucard chuckled and walked again.

We were outside the..uh..Hellsing..uh...House? Mansion? Castle? I don't know the difference. But I gt lost ten times in a hour, so it was pretty big!

I was lost again, and I found Alucard so I stalked him and he lead me outside so know I have to figure out if the two large oak doors were the ones to the inside or maybe some shed...Huh.

Skipping after him, I asked, "why you so boring?"  
"Boring? I assure you...I am the most interesting thing here." He replied back, not looking at me. I poked his arm.

"Boring! And what the hell? You think you're sexy because your voice oozes sexiness? Pft, I seen hotter men with hotter voices."

He didn't respond, so I fistpumped. "Oo, I got you!"

"Got me where?"

"You're face." I giggled and flailed my arms. Alucard heaved a sigh and walked faster.

"WAIT! I NEED YOU!"

That caused looks to castes towards us and the big boobied chic who was talking to a woma- no..noo.. A man with a braid and eyepatch, to stop walking. Even that one super boring man lady, Inte...intr...Integra! Was watching.

"..." He walked faster.

"HOW CAN YOU DENY OUR LOVE? WE MADE IT LAST NIGHT!" Snickers and braid haired dude burts out laughing as Boobie Girl flushed. Boring Man Lady just deadpanned as Alucard stopped and looked at me with his red gaagles. Yesh, I said gaggles. I know it's goggles, but I shall say GAGGLES.

"Stop spitting out lies." Alucard hissed. Oh, he was mad..I hit a spot. WOOH!

"No! Not until you say how much you love me." I whispered, looking shocked. Alucard stepped back and continued doing so until he was gone.  
By then, Braided hair man was rolling around on the ground.


End file.
